Agent Michigan
by Forgotten Freelancer
Summary: My fanfiction about my XBOX LIVE role play character, Agent Michigan.
1. Chapter 1

**Agent Michigan's Hideout - Several years after the fall of Project Freelancer...**

Agent Michigan sat on his bed in his lair, fumbling with his DMR. Why he had a bed, he didn't know. The Freelancer had not slept since he had been recruited into Leonard's project so many years ago. He wondered if any of the other operatives had survived. All conact with them had been lost years ago. Suddenly, a Forerunner monitor hovered into the room. "Yes Vindictive?" Michigan said, with the asumption that his AI needed to inform him of something. "Security systems diagnostic check complete. All defenses are online. No intruders found," the ball replied in his low, computerized voice. "Excellent. Return to patrolling the base."

The hideout was originally a monitoring station for a Halo ring that Michigan had repurposed and added some of his own modifications to. He had found the monitor, 2363 Vindictive Watcher, at the station. Since then he had only communicated with Watcher, and nothing or nobody else as he wanted to remain completely hidden. How long would he hide? Mitch didn't know. Perhaps he would return to civilization one day, perhaps not. He had secured his AI in one of Project Freelancer's facilities long ago, so there were no loose ends for the Freelancer to tie up. Whether he returned or not, it did not matter. Michigan had no family or friends left.

**UNSC Frigate Master of Deception - Many, many years ago...**

Captain Michael Williams, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper of the Unite Nations Space Command, walked out of the Pelican behind his old friend Allison. The two hadn't seen each other in years, but had met up once again when Mike's team had been sent to rescue her squad of Marines from the clutches of the Covenant. All of Michael's ODSTs had perished in the fighting, but many of the Marines had survived. "See ya around, Mike," said Allison. He hesitated, knowing how much Allie hated goodbyes, then replied, "I'll see you, too," refraining from using the word.

Michael and Allison never did meet again. She would later be killed in the war, many mourning her loss.

**UNSC Frigate Master of Deception - Several years later...**

It had been several days since Michael lost his second team. All he had done for the past several days was sit in his quarters, hardly eating a thing. Suddenly, over the intercom, "Michael Williams to the bridge please, Michael Williams to the bridge." Mike got up, wondering if he was being sent home. He exited his room and put on hos helmet, proceeding to walk down the corridor to the elevator and press the "up" button.

When he saw his old buddy, Leonard Church on the bridge next to his commanding officer, Michael was very surprised. "Leonard?" he asked. "After seeing your prowess in combat and survival skills, Doctor Church made a request to have you implemented into his military testing program, Project Freelancer. After the loss of your second team, my superiors deemed you would fare better as an agent of Doctor Church than remaining with us," his officer informed him. "You are to be transported to the Mother of Invention immediately." "Follow me, Michael," Leonard instructed in his heavy southern US accent. Mike followed Dr. Church to the hangar and they boarded a Pelican. "Four-Seven-Niner, we are ready to depart," Leonard said to the pilot.

**Please leave feedback! I appreciate it!**

**If you want to friend me on XBOX Live, my name is Spartan Z406.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am referring to Carolina as Carol because she has no known name as of yet.**

**Michigan's Lair - Several years after the fall of Project Freelancer...**

Agent Michigan was working on painting his Mongoose in the garage when suddeny he heard an odd beeping noise. Pausing for a moment, he realized the tone was his radio, unfamiliar to him because of his disuse of it for all these years. Mitch tapped the button on the side of his helmet, answering the call. "Agent Michigan, I have one final mission for you." Michael was surprised to hear the voice of his old friend. "Yes, Leona- I mean, yes sir?" "You must steal the Beta AI from the United Nations Space Command Storage facility," the Southerner ordered. "Which facility?" "As soon as you accept, all vital information will be uploaded to your helmet's database. I want you to keep her out of their hands at all costs. Goodbye Agent Michigan."

There was a sort of immesurable sadness in Leonard's voice. A few seconds later, Agent Michigan found out why. In the background he heard "Goodbye, Allison." and then a gunshot and a thud. The Director had failed to cut the channel. "Goodbye, old friend..." whispered Michigan, before cutting the channel on his end.

Michigan popped the clip into his Sniper Rifle. Leonard had one dying wish, and he was going to see it fufilled. Although it was a mere shadow, Beta was his life's work. It was the last of Allison's legacy. Carol had been killed long ago by Maine. Allison herself was, of course, dead. Perhaps with some of his own tweaking Michael could create the perfect copy of Allison...

**UNSC Storage Facility - Several years after the fall of Project Freelancer...**

Lieutenant Aaron Nelson sat on the rocky ground outside of the storage facility, polishing his Assault Rifle with care. Suddenly, he heard metallic clang coming from aroubd the corner of the building. Aaron nodded to Terry, the lower ranking guard. "Check it out." Terry did as he was instructed, raising his rifle and walking lightly and quietly.

After five minutes, Aaron furrowed his brow and got up to go see what was taking Terry so long. "Terry?" he called, waiting several moments for a response. "Terry, cut it out," Aaron said, frustration rising in his voice. "Terry if you don''t ans-" He rounded the building, only to find the horrbily defaced corpse of his fellow trooper hanging from two knives, staring back at him with a look of sheer terror. "Oh god n-" the poor soul was cut off by a thrown knife hitting him in the side.

A red and white soldier clad in heavy plated armor leaped from the roof of the building, knocking Aaron to the ground in the process. The figure stood over him, a Magnum clutched at his side. The Marine scooted away helplessly, his knife wound endlessly gushing blood. "No you don't," said the armored man, his voice as cold as the Arctic winds as he raised his gun. Before Aaron could react, a bullet was between his eyes. The man picked up the fallen soldier's ID badge, examined it, and then clipped it to his belt.

Once inside the facility, Michigan made quick work of the guards. Finally, the ex-agent stood before the room in which evidence from Project Freelancer was kept. He was able to unlock it, due to a crash course York had given him on lockpicking in the field once. Though there was a large amount of equipment used by Project Freelancer, the room only contained a few boxes and an AI unit that was hooked up to a small terminal.

The storage unit must have contained the Beta fragment, so he picked it up and put it on his back, hearing a satisfying click as it secured itself. Immediately, an image of Beta's black avatar appeared at the lower left hand corner of his visor, next to his radar. It was looking around frantically, as if confused. "Michigan? Where am I? What's happening?" the all-too-familiar, slightly frustrated voice of Tex demanded. "Relax, Allison, it's all right," Mitch relied. "A- Allison? Who's that?" "The damage to the Epsilon unit must be worse than I thought," Michigan whispered to himself, noticing the low power notification on his visor.

Michigan walked out of the room quickly, proceeding to walk through the halls until one door caught his eye. It was labelled "SPARTAN IV ARMORY". He turned towards the door and ran the stolen ID card through the scanner. "Access denied," said a metallic, computery voice. "Beta, hack it," he commanded. "Sorry, can't do that. Due to the damaged storage unit, my functions are limited," she replied in an apologetic tone. Michigan punched the screen of the small pad and it broke, hanging from a wire for a few seconds before it snapped and let the device fall to the ground. The results were as he desired - the door slid open.

Walking into the room, Michael observed the many suits of armor mounted on the walls, before choosing his new armor. He chose the updated Mark V helmet, a GUNGNIR chestplate, Rogue shoulders, Mark V gauntlets, and LG-50 Bulk greaves. Michigan unfastened the unit from his old armor and applied it to his new armor. Beta autmatically defaulted all the settings on his old armor and transferred them to the new suit. Before leaving the room, Mitch reached into a box and exchanged his new gold visor for a blood red one. Sadly, the armor was painted Sage, and he would have to fix that later.

After making sure all guards in the facility had been neutralized, Michigan exited the place. He went into active camo and walked over a few hills for 2 miles, near a lake then pressed a button on his new gauntlet. His red and white Hornet came out of cloaking. Michael got in and turned on the vehicle, reentering cloaking and flying away into the horizon.

**Thanks for reading, your feedback is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Michigan's Hideaway, 3 weeks after the theft of the Beta AI**

Michigan sat on his bed deep at the core of the Forerunner structure, when all of the sudden, an alarm went off.

"VW, what's going on!?" he demanded.

"Sir, it would appear that someone is trying to breach the structure. Projecting security footage now," Vindictive Watcher replied.

The Monitor projected footage of a two fire-teams of UNSC Marines spraying their Assault Rifles at the facility's auto turrets. One of the turrets began to smoke before bursting into flames. Three turrets remained, and 5 of the original 8 soldiers were left standing. The former Freelancer watched with little alarm as another Marine fell to the turrets. Michigan nodded at Vindictive Watcher, signaling that the Forerunner AI was dismissed. The hovering machine floated out of the room.

Several minutes later, Michigan was greeted by the familiar cold pressure of a gun barrel at the back of his head. He let out a deep sigh, turning his head to the right to get a look at the gun's owner. They were a soldier clad in the armor of a SPARTAN, sporting an Air Assault helmet with a light blue visor. Upon seeing the side of their target's head , the armor-clad soldier gasped. They clearly recognized his face, the black hair, the dark brown eyes, the diagonal Y-shaped scar that stretched from the middle of his temple, stopping at the bridge of his nose. Michigan knew of only one person capable of sneaking up on him like this.

"Alaska?" he said, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Michigan?" she replied, her tone one of surprise as she lowered her weapon.

"They didn't tell you who you were after, did they?" Michigan asked, voicing his suspicions.

"I just held _you _at gunpoint. Do you think they told me who I was after!?" she replied, confirming Michigan's thoughts.

Just then, Vindictive Watcher floated into the room, his laser charged and aimed for Alaska. Michigan stood up quickly and waved his hand at the hovering orb.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, VW, it's ok. This is Agent Alaska, everything is fine," he said, warding off any violent intentions his little friend may have had.

"I see, allow me to introduce myself, I am Vindictive Watcher, sole companion to your friend here, though previous information tells me that you two may have been more than friends back in the days of the United Nations Space Command Project codenamed 'Project Freelancer'." the Forerunner machine said.

"Quite the talker, aren't ya?" Alaska remarked.

The little ball looked to its master.

"It appears there is a problem. This structure contained Prometheans that have been reactivated by the fight. They are hostile and heading toward us. Immediate action is suggested if you wish to have the highest chance of making it out alive," VW informed them.

"That's just fucking great..." Michigan said, his voice revealing that he was obviously frustrated with the circumstances described by his floating companion.

"Grab your armor, I'll get the door," Alaska ordered.

Michigan went to work, slipping the black bodysuit on and putting on the armor plates for the back of his hand, followed by his forearm and bicep plates, and finally the shoulder pads and chest plate. Next, he slipped on the lower body protector and the rear protection plates, then the thigh plates, shin guards, knee pads, and last but not least, the shoe-like assembly of foot plates. Mitch proceeded to grab a magnum and strap it to his thigh, picking up his already loaded DMR. Finally, the red-and-white-armored warrior took his place by Alaska at the door, firing upon their attackers.

Alaska hit a Knight directly in the head with her Sniper Rifle, causing it's immediate disintegration. She brought down a Crawler with another shot, then pulling out her shotgun to down yet another Crawler that had gotten too close for comfort. Michigan took out a Crawler with three rounds from his DMR. Another three shots were used to eliminate one of its identical allies. After using five bullets to take out the shields of a Promethean Knight, the foe got a little too close, causing Michigan to unsheath his knife and throw it at the machine, hitting it in the forehead to finally finish it off. After a few more Prometheans were downed, there seemed to be a lull in the fighting.

Noticing the pause, Michigan and Alaska looked at each other and nodded, then began to sprint through the rooms of the lathe structure. Alaska left Michigan slightly ahead, as he knew where he was going, and Watcher was not far behind. They stopped at a room with a holographic computer built by the Forerunners.

"Mind watching the entrance while I adjust some settings?" Michigan asked his female companion.

"Do what you need to do, I got you covered, Cupcake," she replied.

Michigan rolled his eyes inside his helmet. _So she still remembers that nickname, _he thought, adjusting the controls he need to on the holographic computer. Alaska easily dispatched the few Crawlers that found the room they were in. Michigan finished setting what he needed to and turned to his friend.

"We've got five minutes until this place explodes and takes all of these bots with it. Think we can make it out in time?" he asked her.

Alaska snickered and replied, "We'd better."

The two started sprinting, Michigan once again leading, the two followed by Vindictive Watcher. When they finally came to the exit, their path was blocked by three Knight Battlewagons. Michigan cursed under his breath, familiar with the weapons they wielded. Incineration Cannons.

Suddenly, Beta awakened for the first time inside Michigan's mind. She realized she was in danger and lashed out at the AIs that controlled the bodies of the Prometheans. All of the machines lost their illuminating glow and clanked to the ground.

"I don't know what you just did, Allison, but that helped a lot..." muttered Michigan.

"Sir! Thirty seconds until detonation!" warned VW.

Michigan and Alaska quickly darted out of the exit, more Prometheans teleporting in and shooting at them. As they hastily ran down the 300 stairs leading up to the structure, it explodes behind them, throwing bits of white-hot metal everywhere. The head of a Promethean flew out of the wreckage and smacked Michigan in the back of the head, causing him to tumble down the remaining 233 stairs.

"Oh dear..." remarked Vindictive Watcher.

When VW and Alaska arrived at the bottom of the stairs they found Michigan sitting up with his helmet off, rubbing the back of his head and groaning.

"BioScans show no fractures bones or other injuries, Master," Watcher reported.

"You ok?" Alaska asked, unsure whether to be amused or concerned at what had happened to her friend.

"I will be," he replied, slowly getting up with the other former Freelancer's help and putting his red-visored helmet back on.

The two slowly walked into the tall, rocky canyon that the stairs had led down to. They had two miles to go, but it was almost dusk and the pair did not have the energy to go on. They leaned a large rock against a wall of the canyon for a makeshift tent and managed to gather some wood for a fire.

The two former Freelancers had she's their armor for normal clothing. Even at night, this dreadful Forerunner world was hot. Michigan deactivated VW. The two old friends sat on a rock next to the fire. After they had the disgusting ration packs of the UNSC, Alaska fell asleep, laying her head on Michigan's leg. Michigan stayed up through the night, keeping watch.

**Seven hours later...**

Michigan and Alaska donned their armor, reactivated VW, and began their trek to the elevator at the end of the canyon. After an hour and a half, they finally reached the Forerunner-built lift. The two stepped on to the elevator and let it carry them to the top of the canyon. To Michigan's horror, ten fire-teams of UNSC Marines led by a SPARTAN-IV we're waiting for them at the top. The SPARTAN was clad in Scout armor with a Magnum strapped on to each of her thighs.

"Greetings, Agent Michigan. You've caused quite a bit of trouble for the UNSC. You're to be transported to a prison for war criminals immediately. The courts have already decided your sentence will be life in prison. As for you Agent Alaska, when the second Pelican has arrived you will be transported to Earth or a colony world of your choice," declared the SPARTAN.

As he sighed, Michigan smiled under his helmet, for he realized Vindictive Watcher had disappeared.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mother of Invention, Many Years Ago...**

Michigan took the elevator to the armory of the _Mother of Invention. _Leonard had told him to report there to be fitted for his new armor. There was a small _thunk _as the elevator reached its destination. There was a click and a hiss as the doors were unlocked and the airtight seal opened. The new Freelancer stepped off of the elevator. There were tons of different helmets, shoulder pads, chest plates, and special equipment such as computer pads for the wrist gauntlets and utilities for the thigh plates. There was a ring in the middle of the room and several robot arms coming out of the floor. He guess that was where the armor was locked on to the black bodysuit he had been given earlier.

After looking through the racks of armor, Michigan decided on his armor and approached the ring. As he stepped on to the ring, metal bindings closed to keep his feet in place. Michigan grabbed handles that we're also on the large ring and glove-like metal closed around his hands.

"Hello, Agent Michigan. What kind of armor have you chosen?" F.I.L.S.S. asked him.

"Mark V helmet, Recon shoulder plates, Tacpad, HP Parafoil chestplate, no utility," he replied.

"And your paint job, sir?" the AI asked.

"Primary red, secondary white, Silver visor," Michigan answered.

The mechanical arms went to work, grabbing and spray painting pieces of the armor and securing them to their proper spots on the body suit. The ring spun and rotated him as the process was conducted, a rather interesting experience.

After the construction of his entire suit was complete, Michigan steped off of the large metal ring, which was once again holsing him upright. The Freelancer picked up his armor enhancement on his way out. Active Camouflage. He had been familiar with it due to a time or two that he had picked a unit off of a dead Elite in his days as an ODST. Suddenly, F.I.L.S.S.'s voice issued an order over the radio in Michigan's helmet, starling him.

"Agent Michigan, report to the Director's private office immediately, there is something he wishes to show you, repeat, Agent Michigan report to the Director's office," the AI told him.

"Got it, F.I.L.S.S., reporting there now," Michigan said, stepping on to the elevator.

Once inside, Michigan pressed the button that would take him to the deck that his old friend's office was. As he stepped out of the elevator, a teal-armored Freelancer smacked her shoulder into his on purpose, though it barely affected Michigan. While on the walk to the end of the hallway, where the door to Leonard's office was, the former ODST whistled the toon of _She'll Be Comin' 'Round the Mountain_.

Approaching the Director's office, Michigan knocked on the door, two short, strong raps. The door opened itself automatically and he stepped in, the door shutting itself again. Doctor Leonard Church turned his swiveling chair around. He had been previously gazing at the current roster of Freelancers on a large computer screen behind his desk. He picked something up off of the desk, walking over and stopping in front of Michigan.

"Everything is fine now, you can come out now," The Director said to someone who was unseen by Michigan in his heavy Southern accent.

A small, glowing projection of a soldier wearing MJOLNIR Mark VI armor appeared in the Director's open palm, looking up at Michigan.

"This is the Alpha AI. Alpha, this is Agent Michigan, he's going to carry you into the field for a while," Leonard said to the AI.

The Doctor handed Michigan an AI chip and the Freelancer looked at it for a second or two, then closed his hand around it.

"Report to the surgeons on the lower levels for implantation, agent," the Director ordered.

"Yes, sir," Michigan replied, turning around and heading back down the hall toward the elevator.

**Forerunner Planet, Present Day**

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Michigan exclaimed, grumpy as usual.

The former Freelancer dropped his DMR and Magnum and put his hands up as a fire-team walked over to him, handcuffing him and leading him toward the rest of the soldiers. They had no knowledge that Michigan had slipped the USB that had the AI on it to Alaska before his capture. He had the useless Epsilon Unit on his back, only to have it removed by the Scout-armored SPARTAN.

"This is Sarah Palmer, we have the target, calling for extraction," she said into her radio.

Several minutes later, two Pelicans touches down and opened their bays, one for Alaska and the other for Palmer and her men. Unbeknownst to anyone, Vindictive Watcher slipped on to Alaska's Pelican when nobody was watching. After everyone was on board the Pelican they belonged on, the two took off, Alaska's heading toward a UNSC Space Station where she could get anywhere she wanted from, Michigan's to a prison on a barren moon somewhere.

**United Nations Space Command Space Station, Present Day**

Vindictive Watcher used Michigan's Active Camo unit to follow Alaska through the station unnoticed and slipped on to the private spacecraft she been given by the UNSC. Once on board, Alaska went back to the tiny bedroom in the back of the shuttle to get into some normal clothes before setting the autopilot. Once she was in the room, VW came out of Active Camo behind her.

"Hello," he greeted.

Alaska gasped and whirled around, fists raised, only to see the Monitor.

"Could've told me you were gonna slip on to my ship, lightbulb," she said, sighing.

"Due to our prior location, I deemed it unwise to do such until arriving here," Vindictive Watcher informed her.

"How the hell did you slip through the space station without being seen anyway?" Alaska asked the floating orb.

"Like this," he replied, switching the Active Camo back on for a few seconds.

"Why are you here anyway?" she demanded of the Forerunner machine.

"I had hoped to conspire with you on a rescue plan for Mr. Williams," VW replied, as if it should have been obvious.

"I don't know how he put up with you for 10 years...," Alaska remarked, shaking her head. "But, I do know where they're taking him, and I guess I could use your help once we get there."

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Mother of Invention, Many Years Ago...**

Michigan looked at the AI chip in his hand while the elevator transported him to the lower levels of the _Mother of Invention. _Once he reached the medical level, Michigan headed over to the special surgeons. They knew their assignment already, so Michigan took off his helmet and set it on an empty table, then handed them the chip, proceeding to take his right glove off and set it next to his helmet. The Freelancer layed dace down on the table, allowing the surgeons to inject an IV into his vein. Michigan's vision became blurry for a few moments before he fell asleep.

**UNSC Prison of War Criminals, Unidentified Moon, Present Day**

Michigan sat on the bench of his cell, left only in the black body suit that supported his armor, looking down at his old ODST dog tags. He wondered what had happened to the other Freelancers. For all he knew, they could be dead. His life of seclusion hadn't been preferable, but it had been necessary to ensure survival. If there was no rescue, he was going to have to wait a hell of a long time. Humans typically lived for about 75 years, he was only 33.

**Alaska's Ship, Present Day**

"Do you have any clue where they took him?" Alaska asked Vindictive Watcher.

"Fortunately, I was able to secure a transmitter to the Pelican before they were able to leave. It appears to be transmitting from a large asteroid orbiting the glassed planet known to you as 'Reach'. I have, of course, already programmed the autopilot to transport us to the asteroid," VW replied.

"Handy little thing, aren't you? I see why he keeps you around," she remarked.

The craft neared the asteroid and Alaska exited the cockpit to load and prepare her shotgun and sniper rifle. This was going to be one hell of a fight. VW took over control of the ship from the autopilot. The prison was now in sight.

"Agent Alaska, you may want to secure yourself to something. The next few moments may be a bit... rough," he announced over the craft's PA system.

Watcher gave Alaska thirty seconds to do as he suggested before he accelerated the engines by seventy-five percent. As the vehicle neared the prison, autoturrets began to open fire. VW maneuvered the ship with excellent precision, using twists, flips, and zig-zags to avoid the oncoming fire. Suddenly, he brought the starcraft to a complete stop, landing softly on one of the vacant pads outside of the prison.

Alaska and her floating companion exited the ship quickly and Alaska easily took out two of the guards with her rifle and "unlocked" the door with a frag grenade. As they entered the prison, she took out four more guards with her shotgun. Vindictive Watcher approached the reception desk and blasted the receptionist with his laser-eye.

"Why did you do that?" Alaska asked.

"That human was a witness and unnecessary," he replied, as if it should have been obvious.

"Just like your master...," she remarked, shaking her head.

"I've checked the prisoner logs. Fortunately, Agent Michigan is on this floor. You may want to grab the key card off of the guard lying on the floor to your right," Watcher informed her.

Alaska looked down realizing the dead guard's blood was all over her boots. She shrugged it off and flipped the body over, taking his key card.

"If you will follow me, Alaska, he is this way," VW said, floating off down a corridor

Alaska did as the orb had asked. When the bot and the ex-Freelancer reached Michigan's cell, he looked up at them and smiled as Watcher used his telekinetic abilities to run the key card through the scanner. Alaska took off her helmet, smiling back at Michigan.

"Like to make quite the scene, don't we?" Michigan said.

"Picking up multiple hostile targets moving toward our position," VW reported.

The clatter of boots sounded distant at first, but the noise grew louder with every passing second. Michigan snatched his Active Camouflage unit out of Vindictive Watcher's enhancement slot.

"Vin, activate Emergency Directive 318," Michigan ordered.

"Shockwave directive, sir?" VW asked.

"Correct," the machine's master replied. "Might wanna shut down your armor's power systems for a moment, Alaska."

"Why?" Alaska asked.

"Just trust me, things might get a little... crispy in there if you don't," he replied.

Though she didn't understand why, Alaska turned off all of her armor's electrical systems. Suddenly, Watcher descended onto the floor. His usually lime green eye turned a bright shade of blue and began flashing. All of the sudden, there was an explosion of electricity that wiped out all of the power in the prison. Michigan snatched up the little orb and took it in one of the deactivated cells with it, setting the powered-down machine on the bench. Alaska hid in another one of the other cells, crouching down, so as not to be seen. Michigan pressed the power button his Active Camo module, turning invisible.

Five guards walked slowly in a line down the corridor in a straight line, the flashlights on their Assault Rifles shining in the darkness. As the last one in line passed Michigan, he swiftly and quietly put the guard in a headlock and placed a hand over his mouth, yanking him into the cell. Keeping one hand on the mouth, the former Freelancer put his hand on the back of the struggling man's head and twisted it hard, snapping his neck and killing him. Meanwhile, Alaska aimed her shotgun at the front of the line and pulled the trigger, killing the first of the guards. She smashed the butt of the gun into the face of the third guard as Michigan wrestled the last one to the ground, punching his lights out and prying the rifle from his hands, proceeding to unload three bullets into the man's chest.

The two ex-Freelancers relaxed for a moment before turning Vindictive Watcher back on and heading towards the prisoner belongings room. There, they found several escaped prisoners looting the lockers. One of them took Michigan's helmet and ran off down the hall with it. The helmet's owner calmly raised the Assault Rifle and shot the thief in the back several times, watching him flop to the ground like a rag doll. He continued to kill the six other looters in the room, then gathered his armor and put it on.

"Little trigger-happy, aren't we Mitchy?" Alaska teased.

Michigan shrugged and nonchalantly replied, "I wanted my armor back."

Alaska shook her head as her companion tossed the Assault Rifle aside and grabbed his weapons, walking over to the dead body of the helmet thief, not caring when he stepped in the blood, and picking up his helmet, proceeding to put it on. The two walked out to Alaska's ship, VW hovering behind them, only to see a Hornet swoop in and annihilate it with a flurry of missiles. Two Pelicans also swooped in, unloading a large amount of Marines led by Sarah Palmer.

"Give us the Beta AI and you will both be pardoned and given a home on a UNSC-controlled world," she demanded."

"And if we don't?" Alaska asked.

"Then you die." Palmer replied coldly.

Michigan and Alaska looked at each other and Michigan nodded at his friend. Alaska produced the AI storage unit and handed it to Palmer.

"Good. You can come with us now," Palmer said, pleased.

Michigan, Alaska, and VW followed Palmer and the Marines. The three were given their own Pelican and the UNSC personnel boarded the other. The two companions relaxed as the rear doors closed and took their helmets off. They sat next to each other, Alaska looking out of a window as the craft rose into the air. Michigan looked at her and his hand drifted over to hers. She looked back at him and smiled as their hands intertwined. This was the end of one thing and the beginning of another...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Mother of Invention, Many Years Ago...**

"Agent Michigan, can you hear me?" a voice asked.

Michigan groaned, attempting to look around. His vision was blurred. Sitting up, the Freelancer shook his head and blinked his eyes a couple times, clearing his vision. The back of his head hurt like a bitch. Michigan's hand slowly rose toward the area of the pain.

"Agent Michigan, please refrain from touching the area of your AI's insertion. Your incision is still healing and it would be preferable for you not to reopen it, as that could do a considerable amount of damage to your nerves," the Councilor said.

Agent Michigan slowly got off of the cot in the medical bay, picking up his helmet and putting it on, in addition to his glove.

"Can I go now?" he grunted at the Councilor.

"You are free to do as you please for the moment," the Director's assistant replied.

Michigan slowly walked out of the room. Suddenly, he was startled by a voice in his head.

"Hello Agent Michigan," the Alpha AI said.

"What the hell?"

"This is the Alpha. I'm picking up enhanced stress levels coming from you, Michigan. Is everything ok?"

"Well, this is all a little confusing. I'm hearing voices and my head hurts, so, yes, I am a little stressed out, Alpha. In case you didn't know, it's not necessarily considered normal to hear voices in your mind and talk back," Mitch replied.

"I knew that, you don't have to be a douche," the Alpha said, a tad bit offended.

"What did you just call me!?" Michigan growled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get snappy. This whole human interaction thing is a bit of a new thing to me."

"To my knowledge, AI don't usually use that sort of language. Your kind are usually more... polite and analytical," Michigan noted.

"Well, I guess I'm different," the Alpha replied.

"Works for me," the human replied.

"Mind if I log off for a while? I'm kind of... tired," the AI asked.

"I don't really need you right now, so I don't see why not," Michigan answered.

Alpha's voice ceased after he logged off. Through their conversation, Michigan had boarded an elevator and headed to his quarters. Once inside, the agent stripped down to his t-shirt and shorts and climbed into bed.

After tossing and turning all night, Michigan was summoned by the Director.

"Agent Michigan, I have a mission for you. You are to travel to Resistence's Cliffside base, infiltrate it, and kill their commander," Leonard ordered.

"The leader of the Resistence?" Michigan asked, unsure if he had heard the Director correctly.

"No, this is a much less significant target. You will be going after the chief of a single outpost. Prepare your weaponry and head to the hangar. Four-Seven-Niner will have a Pelican ready to carry you to the planet's surface," the Director replied.

"Yes Le- sir. I won't let you down," Michigan said.

About thirty minutes later, Agent Michigan and Four-Seven-Niner departed from the _Mother of Invention_, heading for the surface of the desert planet before them. Dune was its simple name. This planet was rather small in comparison to Earth or Reach, being only one-eighth of the size of the former. The base they were headed for was at the edge of a cliff that had a straight drop of 1,000 feet. There were several smaller cliffs overlooking the one that the enemies' outpost was built on.

The skilled pilot landed on one of the higher cliffs. Michigan equipped a stealth specialized jetpack and slowly descended toward the ground, also making good use of his Active Camouflage. Once he reached solid ground, the Freelancer ditched the pack, as it was low on fuel and could prove to become liability. Michigan slowly crept over to the large doors of the base, readying his silenced Magnum and proceeding to shoot the two guards, briefly exiting Active Camo to do so. He took the passcard belonging to one of the guards and scanned it, unlocking and opening the gates. The agent snuck through a courtyard, reaching a guarded door marked "Captain's Quarters".

Suddenly, a bullet ricocheted off of the wall near to Michigan and passed through the heads of both guards. His orignal thought was that someone was trying to kill him, but no other shots were fired and there hadn't been any noise, so he assumed he most have accidently pulled the trigger on his silenced Magnum. Michigan pushed open the door of the room, his pistol ready for whatever was in there.

Much to Michigan's surprise, there was nothing in the room except a bed, a refrigerator, a table, a bed, and a console, which the target was standing at, his back turned on his assassin. Michigan heard the man sigh, slowly turning around and taking his helmet off. The heavily scarred face of his older brother was revealed.

Michigan gasped, saying, "Aaron? They said the Resistance had gotten you years ago.."

The older brother laughed, replying, "They did get me, all right. Got me to join them, that is."

Michigan steadied his shaking hands, aiming for his brother's head.

"Go on, kill me."

A few seconds later, they stood the same way.

"You're too soft to do it."

Aaron unstrapped an Energy Sword from the thigh plate of his steel-and-red colored ODST armor, the typical type worn by leaders of the Insurrection. Igniting it, the traitor to the UNSC stepped closer to his younger brother. The man swing quickly, but Michigan ducked, narrowly avoiding it. The Freelancer took a swing at his brother, who caught his fist and flipped him onto his back with relative ease. Michigan rolled and scrambled to his feet, firing two shots at the turncoat before darting up a flight of stairs.

The stairs had led to a landing pad, the one that Four-Seven-Niner was supposed to extract him from. As Aaron was about to swing at his brother, a bullet struck him in the shoulder, causing him to cry out and retreat back down the stairs, for fear of being taken out by another bullet. A few seconds later, three armored soldiers dashed up the stairs, only to be killed. Michigan turned around to see a sniper in their own MJOLNIR armor on one of the cliffs overlooking the fort. _Another Freelancer, _he thought. Three more Ini soldiers dashed up the stairs, only to be silenced by two shots of Michigan's Magnum and yet another sniper shot. Michigan looked down into the courtyard, seeing a Scorpion tank and hitting the ground.

Suddenly, Michigan heard the roar of engines and the screech of missiles being fired as the Pelican picked up the sniper and blew the tank to pieces before it could fire a shot. Though the vehicle was now out of the way, there were still six dozen soldiers in the courtyard who had exited other buildings at the outpost. Four-Seven-Niner flew by and Michigan dove into the personnel bay and the doors closed behind him.

The red-and-white-armored Freelancer strapped himself in across from the sniper who had helped him, who now had their helmet removed. She was a beautiful woman with long, black hair and blue highlights.

"You know, they didn't tell me I was getting backup," Michigan said in a half-annoyed tone.

"Oh shut up, you needed it," she replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm Agent Michigan, by the way."

"Alaska. Nice to meet you," said his fellow Freelancer, flashing a smile at him.

**Michigan and Alaska's Home, Present Day**

Several days after the incident at the prison, Alaska and Michigan finally finished moving into their new home. Michigan flopped himself down on the couch, followed several seconds later by his lover. Alaska leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I though I lost you all those years ago," she told him, smiling sadly.

Michigan looked at Alaska, kissing her on the forehead, returning the smile, although his excuse for one was the corners of his mouth raising slightly. "Well, here I am," he replied.

Alaska closed her eyes, exasperated from the constant unpacking and decorating of the last few day, snuggling up to Michigan and falling asleep after a time. The male ex-Freelancer out his arm around her shoulder as she slept, closing his own eyes.

Maybe, for once is his life, Michael Williams would actually find true peace...


	7. Chapter 7

**Alaska and Michigan's Home, Present Day**

Michigan was sitting on the couch, Alaska sleeping with her head on his shoulder, when suddenly, he heard a noise in the darkness. Being the paranoid person that he was, the former Freelancer got up, slowly lowering his lover to the cushion of the couch. Off of the table he grabbed the hilt of his purple Energy Sword, gripping it tightly, though making sure not to turn it on. The noise had come from the kitchen, so Michigan slowly crept to the doorway. He gripped the hilt tighter and flicked on the lights.

Much to his surprise, he saw a steel-and-red-amored soldier standing in his kitchen, wearing a Scout helmet and shoulder pads, with Outer-Plated legs, Mark V gloves, an Orbital chest plate, and a blood-red visor.

"Agent Washington DC," Michigan muttered.

"Actually, it's Serpent now, Mitchy," the man replied.

"Why are you here?"

"Osman's paying me good money to put your head, along with your pretty friend Alaska," replied the armored man.

"Selling yourself out to the ONI are you now?"

"You just earned your girlfriend a lot more painful of a death."

Michigan activated the sword, well aware that the man standing seven feet away from him had a pointed Magnum.

"If you singe a single hair on her head...," Michigan threatened.

"Who knows, maybe I'll have a little fun with her first, see wha-"

Michigan's fist slammed into the man's throat, causing him to make a weird gargling/choking sound. DC flew back into the counter, groaning.

"You still pack quite the punch, Mitchy," the bounty hunter remarked.

The armored man launched himself at his fellow ex-Freelancer, tackling him into the living room where Alaska had been sleeping. She was waking up now. Michigan kicked DC off of him, both of them standing up. Washington DC aimed the gun at Alaska, his finger curling around the trigger. Alaska had finished waking up, scowling at the attacker. Michigan suddenly lunged forward, swinging his sword down. The bounty hunter's severed hand along with his pistol flopped to the floor. The injured man howled in pain, staggering backwards.

Quickly, DC threw down a regeneration field, healing his wound inot a stump and grabbing the gun, quickly shooting Michigan in the shoulder, causing him to drop the sword and grab his wound. As Washington DC walked towards Alaska, she backed up. Seemingly by accident, she hit a bookcase, making it wobble. Before the attacker knew it, a shotgun had fallen from the bookcase into Alaska's hands. She pulled the trigger, sending the scattered bullets into DC's torso and abdomen. The man grunted, stood for a second or two, and then fell backwards, sprawled out on the floor.

By this time, Michigan had successfully made his way into the radius of the deployed regeneration field and was now completely unharmed again, continuing to deactivate the device. Alaska made her way over to Michigan, both of them breathing heavily, and they embraced each other, relieved neither of them had been seriously wounded in the assassination attempt.

**Mother of Invention, Many Years Ago..**

"Agent Michigan! Your hesitance to do the necessary cost us the mission!" the Director scolded.

"It won't happen again, sir," Michigan assured him.

"For your sake it had better not!" the man with the Southern accent replied. "Dismissed!"

Agent Michigan walked out of the Director's office, heading toward the mess hall. He purchased a salad and a bottle of water and sat down at a table, taking his helmet off and setting it on the bench next to him. A few minutes later, the Freelancer he'd met on his first mission, Alaska, sat down next to him, her head already helmetless.

"Hey there," she said, greeting him cheerfully.

Michigan simply grunted at her, taking a drink of his water.

"Fine, be that way," Alaska muttered in response.

"What do you want anyway?" Michigan asked gruffly.

"I wanted to tell you that you're going to have to get used to me," she replied.

"Why is that?"

"Because we're a team now."

"We worked together on one mission, who said anything about a team?"

"The Director himself. He said this week our team is meeting at one of the bases on one of the Halo rings," Alaska stated.

"Well... guess I never got the memo..." Michigan replied.

**Michigan and Alaska's Home, Present Day**

It had been two weeks since the attempt on their lives and Alaska and Michigan were doing great. Michigan had begun to re-acclimate himself to normal home living.

One day, Michigan got home from buying groceries and found Alaska sleeping on the couch. After putting the groceries away, he carried his lover back to their bed and covered her with the blanket. The ex-Freelancer stood over her, watching her slumber peacefully. A smile made its way onto his face, the biggest he'd smiled in a long time. Michigan felt something he had not felt for years. A certainty that he belonged somewhere.

This was home.


End file.
